1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage mixer, smoothie maker, or blender.
2. Related Art
Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice-cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and can be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be more healthy, and are formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet, and also can include additives such as fruit, berries, fruit juice, vitamins, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and can be made with commercial or restaurant-grade blenders.
Such drinks also can be made at home, using a standard kitchen blender. One disadvantage with making such drinks, or utilizing blenders, is the difficulty in operating the blender, or the inadequacy of the blender. Blenders often get clogged or otherwise stalled by the drink ingredients. It is often necessary to supplement the blending by stirring the ingredients with a spoon or spatula. The spoon or spatula can get caught in the blades of the blender. In addition, using the spoon or spatula often requires removing the lid, thus increasing the chances for the ingredients to be expelled through the top of the container.
In addition, once the blending is completed, it is often necessary to remove the container from the blender and pour the contents into a drinking cup or glass. It will be appreciated that the container has an open top that is substantially larger than a typical drinking cup or glass. Thus, it is common for the contents to pour out of the wider opening of the container, and outside the narrower cup or glass, creating a mess to clean-up, and wasting the contents. In addition, it will be appreciated that the shakes or the smoothies tend to be thick and/or viscous, and thus can be difficult to pour.